


He didn't choose me I chose him: A Hedwig story

by Penjamin24seven365, User6330288



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hedwig, Character Bashing, Familiars, Mother-Son Relationship, No Romance, Other, Poor Harry, Protective Hedwig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365, https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288
Summary: what if Hedwig was there ever step of the way and refused to leave harry's side even for a secound...what if Hedwig was  was an over protective mother and saw Harry as her hatchling...WARNING: Hedwig may be an owl but she is that type of mother where even magic can't save you if she thinks you have wronged her child...Poor Harry can't catch a break even when buying an owl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laughing Stock of the Owlery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147947) by [Lady_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby). 
  * Inspired by [Hogwarts Mail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893671) by [LuminaCarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaCarina/pseuds/LuminaCarina). 



> I'm going to admit, I had to re-read Harry Potter: YR 1  
> Just to make sure I got it all right... because I honestly read too much fan fiction to not accidentally mistake (heehee triple negative) Fanon as Canon and vice versa
> 
> WARNING: This is my personal head-canon and it's always hard to get people to understand it or even talk and discuss it because of another popular head-canon that shuns these characters. I hope you like it and are not turned off because of it.

“Do you think today’s the day?” the current manager of Eeylops Owl Emporium; Eugene Eeylops, called up towards the rafters. Among the rafters sitting on a beam peering down sat a single white snowy owl. “Lots of people will be coming today, back to school season and all that fuss.” The snowy owl made a chattering noise and ruffled its feathers at this, as if to say they knew and was ready for it.  
“Of course you are!” he muttered with a smile. That owl has been here for some time and has yet to be sold.   
He chuckled to himself. His father words made more and more sense to him each and day he opened those doors.   
He looked around at all the birds that sat on the display perches and on top of the cages. They were all so ready to go. He set able sweeping around the store picking up what had been missed as the spell to contain the droppings and feathers faded, so he can replace it before the it was time to welcome a new workday of greeting customers. Taking another look up at the white owl, he remembered when he was younger and was finally allowed to work in the family shop. He had been so disgruntled, that there she sat up in the rafters looking down, watching as customer, after customer, would come in and out, look around pick an owl and leave all without a single glance at her.   
“Why doesn't she come down?” he asked one day, it made no sense to him. Having her high up in the rafters where no one could see her. She had to be one of the most sought after owls there were, and with a coat like that, she was sure to come at a pretty price too.  
“She doesn't want to.” his father answered simply.  
“Why don’t you get her down?”  
“Oh, I’ve tried, and you can bet I’ll never do that again. She nearly drove all my customers away in a fit.” he chuckled. Why was he laughing, if she can cause that much of a ruckus, she had no business being here among the other birds that wanted to be sold, and paired with a witch or wizard.  
“Why not set her free. Clearly she’s not made to be a pet.” he said irritated. This just seem to make his dad laugh harder.  
“Tried that too and yet, here she is. Came right back in, through the front doors no less, the next morning as if that was the plan all along.”  
“So you leave her up there?”  
“I sure do. She’s a little old school. Up there waiting for someone special to come in, and there’s nothing we can do until she’s chosen that witch or wizard.” his father said with a distant look in his eye.  
“Dad you sure you're not talking about wands or putting your emotions on to some stupid bird?” Eugene asked with an eye roll. His dad laughed as said stupid bird flew down a cuffed me aside my head, before going back up to her perch on the rafters and peering down at me, in what could only be birds version of a glare.  
“Could be but you’ll start to understand her side a bit more when you’ve worked here for more than a week.” my dad smile before setting me up to another task.  
Eugene chuckled as he re-applied the protection spell to the floor and opened the store doors.  
He had been stupid not to listen.  
The first thing he set out to do when he became manager, was bring that owl down. He was going to sell her if it was the last thing he did. Gee golly was that a mistake. She throw the most tempered fits when he put a barrier spell on the rafters so she couldn’t go back up there. Customers where bit, scratched and even pooped on. That poor customer that claimed he could tamer her, that all she needed was a stronger handler. With those words he had a owl cage dropped on his head, and when he thought to use his wand; Well the bill he received was surely enough to warrant others away from her. The place was a constant mess and she would get the other owls worked up knocking over stands, perches, everything. Having about enough he went about to set her free, she flew right back in the next morning much to his frustration. He tried several more time to put her out to little luck. She’d always come back, to the point he had no choice other than to ignore her.   
A bell sound broke his daydream as a customer walked in, putting on a smile he asked if he there was anything he needed. This customer looked around with their nose scrunched before asking for an owl but when shown the ones in the store he claimed he wanted something a little more classy more regal looking. Unfortunately he had already made up his mind and anything Eugene tried saying made little way to convince him, that maybe another look around would help find what he was looking for. The customer huffed and left with a threat of going to Knockturn Alley. It’s not really a threat if you hear it every day.  
“Another one who only wants a trophy, not an owl.” Eugene said petting the nearest owl.  
This must've been what his father meant. Day in and day out people come in looking for the best of the best, not caring about the bird itself. Just if they looked good enough to show off. Some even go as far as to come back a day or two later, and return the owl and when asked why they claim it’s not what they wanted. Of course he had to accept that as an answer, when they answered postive, that the owl was well behaved and made proper deliveries. It was sicken really, when they would then look around and purchase the next one, for what the thought as an upgrade. They were owls no the latest brooms. Of course there was the few that would spot the white owl and ask for her, and he would have to turn them down. Listening to them rant and wave their money about when neither he nor the owl would buge, was always entertaining. Although it did keep him wondering if she would ever leave. If there was any which out there good enough for her.  
“-one proud to mine!” a blonde kid finished as he stepped into the shop. His mother and father nodding as if the were listen but you can tell just by looking at them they weren’t.   
“Hello and how can i help you today.” Eugene smiled from behind the counter. Ah yes the Malfoy’s, now they are just the type to judge an owl for it’s looks, but out of all the ones they have bought, they had never made any returns.  
The family ignored him briefly in favor of telling their son to look around.  
“We would like to renew our live feed shipment.” mr. malfoy said curtly.  
“Yes we have a new daily ship-”  
“The month will do.” mr. malfoy said abruptly.  
“Very well, sir! I’ll just need you to resign the documents, and make a live feed selection.” Eugene smiled back, this was normal for him, rube snappish customers, and he took no hurt pride in this, long as there was a sale. “There has been a few updates, mostly in the selection’s location as we have been switched over to a new carrier. Please read through this before you make you final decision.” Reaching below the counter he pulled out and handed over, the new form and information packet. Mr. Malfoy grab the packet and began looking it over. Mrs. malfoy stood quietly beside him looking after her son as well as looking around the store. Said kid had been walking around glancing at them all offering small petting here and there before he briskly walk over to his father and waited to be noticed.  
“Have you made your choice then?”  
“The gray Verreaux's Eagle-Owl over there.” the boy said with a point. “I’ve also decided to name him Archimedes.” he continued, as excitement started to show through his cold front.  
“What a fine choice, and a great powerful name. You know some legend says that merlin’s owl was nothing more than a little brown pygmy owl.” Eugene smiled brightly at the kid. He loved when they at least knew what kind of owl it was they were asking for, and not just pointing at saying i’d like the brown one. “ while others claim it to be a-.”  
“Just the one, and a cage.” Mr. malfoy stated firmly, placing the packet on the counter and signing it.. The boy looked slightly disappointed, before fixing his face to match his father's. Mrs. malfoy smiled and fixed a stray hair on his head, as they finished up their transaction.  
“Alrighty then you're all set, take care.” Eugene said waving them out.  
With Mr. malfoy holding the door, their son walked out happily, carrying the owl cage with strained and unnecessary care. Mrs. malfoy stood back before looking up, and smiling fondly when she spotted the lone white owl in the rafters.  
“A little glad to see her still here.” she said. Both mr. malfoy and eugene looked with her. Mr. malfoy having never seen the owl before, made a pass to have it sold to him. Mrs. malfoy gave a mocking laugh, stating flatly. “She’s not for sale.” beating Eugene to the punch. “At least not to anyone asking.” With one last look up she laughed more genuinely when said owl made a show of turning it’s back to them. Getting the message she left to following her son.  
“Maybe for the right price?” Mr. malfoy asked raising an eyebrow.   
“She’s a very picky owl, sir and will become quite tempered if we push it.” He said dropping his smile slightly.  
Mr. malfoy frowned at this, as if not understanding why the man didn't just name a price.  
“Trust the man, I have seen the results.” Mrs. malfoy said just outside the door. “We need to get going before the stores fill up.” Still not satisfied but not wanting to hold off their shopping any longer Mr. malfoy left with a nod.  
“Phew.” he said once he was alone. It would have been the end of him and the shop, if he pushed for her. Knowing that owl like he did, Mr. malfoy would have it out for him, if she had done anything to make her displeasure known. “Well it's kinda nice to know their are people who remember you, and even those who understand.” Eugene said as he collected the sign packet and placed it in a out box to be filed at gringotts let today.  
He smiled again as another customer walked in with their children.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i didn't write Harry correctly, but this is fan fiction and that's okay!
> 
>  
> 
> Right?  
> Should I re-write it or maybe add the Out Of Character tag?  
> Oh God, Why!

“Really, I don't want you to feel like you need to or anything.” a stammering, blushing boy said as he was guided through the door, by a giant.  
“I want, well then why don’t yeh goin’ pick one.”  
“Hello, how can i help you today?” the man behind the counter asked with a polite smile.  
“Just looking around for a birthday gift for Harry here.” The giant said beaming at the boy who just seem to blush brighter.  
“Oh my, my, happy birthday, young man. Well have a look around, we have a great collection.” the man said happily, no really caring who the boy was as long as he respected the animals.  
“Well go’on.” the pushed when the boy just stood there looking around. “I ‘magine yer can’t see’em form there. Have a look.” When the boy took a hesitant step forward, looking as if lost on what to do. The shopkeeper decided that maybe the boy would benefit from a guide of some sort.  
“How about i introduce you to them.” the man said with a wink and guided the boy over to the nearest owl.  
“Oh, thank you! They all look really nice.” Harry said almost relieved at having help, but still tense about going near the owls. “I’m sure anyone of them would be great to have!”  
The shopkeeper beamed at the boy. He didn’t get many like this. Mostly they were trying to have the best and biggest, have the one that looked cooler than their friends.  
“Well let meet them shall we. this one is known as a Great Horned Owl” said owl puffed out its chest upon being called to attention. “Very prideful this one.” the boy seem to cower back at the pride it was being shown, which was a bit unusual to see, so the keeper moved on. “here’s a nice one a Pygmy owl, this one’s not fully grown and has a bit of an adventurous strike.” the owl ruffled itself and looking ready for take off. “Maybe a lot more than I thought.” he chuckled before moving on “this one is-”  
“Eagle-owl?” Harry said with a smile, he had seen plenty like him in books. Seeing one in real life was cool, he leaned in a bit to get a closer look, but jumped and looked ready to bolt, when the owl shift on it’s perch and screeched at them.  
“Yeah, they have a rather large territorial strike.” the keep said wondering why the giant thought this was a good idea. This kid was not taking very well to any of them, every move and hoot seem to scare the kid. Maybe he should suggest they get a cat or something. This wasn’t totally uncommon must muggle-borns get really excited about the idea of owning an owl but when they come in the store, they quickly find out that other pets might be more there style. “Over here we ha-” the man stopped as a white snowy owl flew down and landed on the perch right next to them.  
“Whoa.”  
Whoa indeed.” the man said eyeing the snowy owl before trying to continue. “We have this one, a barn owl, a bit more easygoing than the rest.” walking directly in front of the snowy owl. “This beauty, is a snowy owl, she can be a bit temperamental but has a lot of patient with difficult situations.” he said and wondered why now, the boy’s afraid of his own shadow why pick him.  
Harry gave a soft smile and tentatively stuck out a shaky hand before dropping it back to his side again, not wanting to upset her like he did the other one. “Hello.” he said as if greeting a new person, and not an owl who couldn’t understand or talk back. They were mildly surprised when the owl gave a low hoot back, as if you greet him as well. “I think you're very pretty.” he said with a blushed. The owl stared at him in a huffy way. “I’m sorry, beautiful.” the boy hurried fixing his mistake. She ruffled her feathers in acceptance and before taking off over there heads towards the counter, and there she sat looking back at them, as if waiting to be purchased.  
“Well looky there Harry I think she likes yah.” the giant said in clear excitement. “Wouldn’t want ter say no ter pretty lady, would yah.”  
“What do you say?” the shopkeeper asked feeling a little giddy himself.  
“Really? Are you sure she must cause a fortune!” he said shifting but not moving, looking at Hagrid worried.  
“Nonsense it’s yer gift from me.” he smiled.  
Harry made his way toward the counter with the shopkeeper.  
“Alright then.” he smile bouncing on his heels. “You're finally getting out of here.” he chuckle to the snowy owl who had it’s gaze locked on Harry. He began ringing everything up throwing in a free information packet, an owl perch, a large cage and a few treats, as a birthday special. In truth it was more of a farewell gift to the snowy owl that had been around this shop for quite sometime.  
“Ow!” Harry cried out suddenly, holded out a bleeding finger. “Yer alright there Harry.” hagrid asked looking on as harry was held his head and groaning dizzily.  
Both missed the golden glow that shot between Harry and the owl or the flash and swirl that passed in there eyes, but the keeper did and he felt honored to witness the beginning of a familiar bound. “So mote it be.” he whispered giving the binding his blessing.  
“I’m fine.” harry said with a shake of his head.  
“Welp she all yours.” The keeper said as he lead a now sleepy owl into the large cage.  
These word seem to have an effect on the boy as he suddenly was filled with nervous excited energy, bubbling to the giant about how thankful he was. Placing the cage in the boy's hands only seem to make it worse, as he carried it out a little strained and unsteady, but happy nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really hard to write for some reason.  
> I feel a little off about how it came out, but I can't seem to improve it in anyway without messing it up.  
> so there it will sit messed up and confusing. sorry!
> 
> ☺ Happy reading and kudos on you for clicking and reading my discombobulated writing. ☺

**Author's Note:**

> I have made a lot of spelling mistakes, sorry. You could say my grammar is not that good either. I was trying to get it out of my head before it left.
> 
> WARNING: I will be updating this one, as I really like the challenge it presents. It might be a bit slow but I will be updating it.
> 
> In the meantime I'm going to go back and update my Undertale AU
> 
>  
> 
> My Dear Lady_Lullaby, and My Dear LuminaCarina if you end up reading this:  
> I am truly sorry for putting your beautiful writing to shame, with my addition. I'm not a good writer and I have a hard time getting what I want to say across to readers. But, I do wish to thank you for inspiring me to write this! No one really pays attention to Hedwig when it comes to fan fiction, but you did, and i love you for it. You made her the center star of the story and it was amazing and wonderfully written. Please don't hate me for not leaving you a comment I kinda got wrapped up in this and sorta forgot, sorry! I will leave you one right after I post this. Wait, then it won't matter. Oh, well! Sorry for not doing so in the first place.
> 
> ☺ Happy reading and kudos on you for clicking and read my sloppy writing. ☺


End file.
